


Unsettling Pursuit

by Batjokes (Trinket)



Series: Unsettled [6]
Category: Lobo (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alien Biology, Bottom Kon-El | Conner Kent, M/M, Rare Pairings, Top Lobo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Batjokes
Summary: Conner goes for a flight after getting an eyeful of his friend Dick Grayson and The Riddler during one of their role-play sessions. He's feeling a bit embarrassed and just wondering about the Kryptonian side of his biology when the space traveling bounty hunter who rides a space-hog descends from the sky to speak with him. Is Lobo hitting on him!?
Relationships: Lobo/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Unsettled [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1468486
Comments: 183
Kudos: 31





	Unsettling Pursuit

Conner closed his eyes and groaned once he was able to escape the building he’d watched his friend… where his friend had been debauched and he… he’d gotten off on it. Watching and pretending they were both faceless, nameless figures.

Clark… one of his father’s had warned him about this aspect of Kryptonian Biology. He’d asked him some time before his father’s had gotten together and wasn’t that a shock? It was great, too, but it had never been something he’d imagined happening. But his Kryptonian parent had said he hadn’t gone into  _ Tulem-:zahol _ until he was well into his twenties. But Conner himself, he was biologically eighteen even if that wasn’t his chronological age. Due to how he’d come into existence. Back when his human father had been… worse than a jerk. But… people could change, right? After all, The Joker was  _ legally _ outside of Arkham. And Lex Luthor and Clark Kent were  _ together _ and not at each other's throats. No way was he going to think of what they might be doing instead.

Taking flight he headed for his own apartment. He needed to wash up - and it wasn’t a good idea for anyone to see him with cum still staining his fingers even if he’d wiped off as much as he’d been able on some leaves.

It wasn’t a good idea for anyone to see him flying. Not when his mind was on what he’d just done and how his body kept  _ wanting _ . And yet no one had caught his interest. Not in Metropolis. Not in Gotham. Not even in Bl ü dhaven. 

Maybe he should have asked his Kryptonian father more about the  _ Tulem-:zahol, _ but it had been embarrassing. Hearing it from  _ him _ . Except he was the only one he could ask. Sure there was Kara, but she wasn’t of the same sex and so he hadn’t thought it pertinent to ask. And after what he’d been told by the only one he could ask he hadn’t wanted to ask her for more details. Even though she’d lived on Krypton - had grown up there for fifteen years until she’d been… placed in stasis until she’d been found and let out of her pod. He didn’t even think  _ Superman _ asked her anything in that regard. The Man of Steel relied on his Fortress of Solitude. Had to be there even now and there was no way he was interrupting  _ them _ doing  _ that _ . He didn’t want to think about what his two father’s were getting up to. But maybe… just maybe it would have been a good idea to  _ ask _ their female Kryptonian cousin.

Conner shook his head as he flew above trees, over one of the small meadows, lost in thought. Wondering if what Kal-El had told him was true. All three of the persona’s had spoken up when he’d asked. Kal-El, the most elusive of the trio of entities residing within that singular body had mentioned the possibility that his body might crave only one individual. Might select a mate without his mind fully on the task. Not that one had to ever give into that desire, because sometimes one had  _ choices _ . It made him wonder, though he couldn’t see himself asking, if his Kryptonian sire had had any other choices but Lex Luthor. Maybe the body felt a connection where the mind and heart had to catch up. If only he’d asked all these questions he might have some answer.

If his body  _ had _ selected someone already. It had to have been someone he’d met. Someone he didn’t see as a family figure of some sort. And none of his friends made him feel that way unless he imagined someone else. 

Then there were his  _ dreams _ . More frequent as of late. Which didn’t make sense. The man - another man not of this Earth - kept featuring in his dreams. Erotic ones at that which he woke up to quite often as of late. Surely the Kryptonian side of his biology had not picked  _ him _ out of all the beings in the universe, especially when he wasn’t present. They’d barely had any interaction and it had been at least a year or more since last he’d set eyes on the Czarnian. When he’d been allowed to  _ help _ Superman fight against him. He couldn’t quite remember why the pale skinned muscular being with the black around their red eyes had come to Earth then. Whether it was just to test his strength against Superman, or he’d been after some sort of bounty he didn’t think the man had actually told them why.

Conner’s brows furrowed as he stopped over the canopy below at the sound of a motor running.  _ Above _ . He glanced up and stared wide-eyed at the chalk-white man hovering on a motorcycle.

His entire body stiffened as he wondered what he was doing there. On Earth. He’d never heard any good come out of him just appearing out of nowhere. And if he had to… if he had to fight him, he would. The dreams be damned. As long as he didn’t  _ shesur-sern _ with him he wouldn’t lose what advantages he might have over him. Since after entering  _ shesur-sern _ anyone who became his mate as he’d discerned from conversations with the only full male Kryptonian he knew he’d be vulnerable as if full-on human to them.

* * *

Why’d the kid have ta be so  _ pretty _ with his short glossy dark hair, green eyes, and sun-kissed skin? He weren’t a kid no more, course, but he could hardly be legal by Earth customs. Lest the country he lived in.

“How old’re ya kid?” He asked as he leaned an elbow between his space hogs handles.

The young man frowned and crossed his arms over his chest and stared at him disapprovingly. Ah, that look he knew. The kid got it from his Pops. Or one of them. He didn’t know why they’d taken that route when they coulda just rutted and reproduced. Though if they’d done that, well, the young man wouldn’t be the age he appeared and probably said on his identification in his civilian identity.

“Why is that important?”

He chuckled and rubbed a hand over his mustache. “Just curious,” but there was more. Except unless the kid were legal he weren’t about to suggest anything. Course that  _ was _ bad practice. He’d come here for a bounty, not ta get involved with anyone.

Sure was strange though, he weren’t usually into guys. Not when there were so many gorgeous women to fuck and leave. Not like any of them were the faithful type anyway. A lot of them were downright crazy. Maybe he just attracted that type and they had him lusting after ‘em. Temporary as that was.

The green eyed half-Kryptonian frowned at him, but appeared compelled to answer.

“I’m biologically eighteen years-old.”

“Not chronologically?”

“My aging and learning was accelerated in Cadmus Labs. So  _ no _ .”

“Huh,” he wondered what to make of that and then decided not to think much on it. That was the legal age for consent on the planet known as Earth. 

Lobo knew he shouldn’t get distracted. Not by a pretty face. Not when he had a job to do. He was being paid quite a large sum. Not that he knew who his target was as yet. His employer mentioned that on the night he’d set foot on Terran soil he’d be getting a message with the name, known aliases, and pictures of his target, or targets. And he weren’t one to go back on his word.

Night was many hours off by Earth’s clocks, or the ones for the current locale anyway. Perhaps he could  _ indulge _ . A quick little fling with a pretty boy. And someone he knew who could take it rough even considering their strengths.

“Ya must have a lot o’ women throwing themselves at ya.” He grinned and winked.

Superboy, dressed up still as his civilian identity and thus not a name Lobo knew, blushed to the roots of his hair.

Lobo’s brows arched. “Are ya a virgin, kid?”

The way he looked away and then glared back at him was all the confirmation he needed.

Licking his lips, he caught the young man’s gaze flicker to the movement of his tongue. Heard his breath catch. A sign that the young man in his late teen’s was not unaffected by the main man’s charms.

He’d already been half hard having witnessed some of what he’d been doing. Course he didn’t have the x-ray vision, but he could still kind of see in the dark better than the average Earthling… since he wasn’t of Earth himself. There’d been some windows and even a couple holes in that roof.

“I’ll take your silence as a yes.” He smirked and hopped off of his space-hog and onto one of the tree’s limbs so he could be face to face with the younger man.

Course the half-Kryptonian would back away. He chuckled. Well, at least his reputation hadn’t become a non-factor.

“What are you doing here?” The young man asked.

“Right now?” He paused to stare into those green eyes before grinning and answering. “The main man here wants ta fuck ya.”

Superboy, or whatever name he went by while in civvies sputtered. 

“Wh-wh-what!?” He shook his head.

“Well, ya sure seemed ta want it when ya were jerkin’ off watching the gangsta and the officer.”

Lobo watched as his face paled and his green eyes widened to saucers.

“You… you’re not going to tell them, are you?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know ‘em, or where they live. And unless they’re on the bounty list I ain’t got no interest in ‘em. But I could help ya get your hands cleaned up,” he lifted his own thumb to his mouth and swiped his tongue over the tip.

The younger man’s face turned crimson and when he looked away, he snaked out his hands and grabbed him by the shoulders. Pulled him flush against him.

He felt the faded jeans rub up against the leather over his knee. Lobo preferred leather all around, but the clothes didn’t make the muscular young man pretty - he already was.

In his hands he felt him tense, about to pull back. Maybe even ready to punch him when he lifted one hand into short dark hair - soft as velvet to the touch. Pushed his head toward his and he brushed a whisper of a kiss over his lips.

He heard the indrawn breath. Felt the tremor run through the younger man. Lobo knew he’d given him a shock even as he lowered his second hand to squeeze his bubblebutt. Which had him jolting forward enough that their crotches came into contact.

Lobo had been at least half-hard himself since he’d noticed what the green-eyed beauty had been doing earlier. And smirked against his lips as he realized he had to have inherited the refractory period of his Kryptonian genome. 

Still, he didn’t expect him to pull back and struggle out of his hold.

“What are you doing!?” The green eyed half-Kryptonian demanded as he stepped back, only for Lobo to catch him by the biceps.

“What’cha think I’m doing?”

He shook his head. “No. Not with you.”

Lobo frowned and his eyes narrowed. “And why not? I can tell ya wanna fuck, what with ya being so hard. It’s not like you’re experiencing  _ Tulem-:zahol _ … you’re too young and I don’t think ya’d ever consider me as a choice for  _ shesur-sern _ .”

Except those eyes went wide. Wider than Lobo had ever seen them. Felt the young man’s body stiffen beneath his hands. Saw his face grow almost as white as his own flesh before being awash in color - several shades and hues of red.

“How… how do you know about…  _ that?” _ He asked Lobo.

“Well, I hear a lot o’ stuff ‘round the galaxies. I gotta so I can take in my target and collect the reward.” Guess he’d shocked him that he had any knowledge of that at all.

But then he heard him muttering below his breath.

“Stupid  _ Tulem-:zahol.” _

“Why’s it stupid? I heard it were a great honor ta be chosen and if one follow’s it they’re never stirred wrong.”

The choked laugh had him frowning. 

“I can’t see  _ you _ being okay with settling down with anyone if they were experiencing  _ Tulem-:zahol _ because of you.”

Course the kid didn’t know ‘bout his pact with himself. Not like anyone would ever experience that around him. Weren’t even enough living Kryptonians for that to be the case.

“Ya’d be surprised. So, guess the human gene’s musta given ya an early  _ Tulem-:zahol _ . Wonder who the lucky lady is…”

“You’re no lady…”

Lobo blinked and watched as the dark haired youth covered his mouth with his hands.

It took him a few moments to process that tidbit of information. Then he flashed a full toothed grin at him. And watched as he broke free of his hold and flew out of sight.

If there were ever anything more important than a bounty, it was a different kinda chase. It looked like he’d not be leaving Earth anytime soon. Not least because he had to find out who he was supposed to be chasing down to collect a bounty on. But he had a new number one priority now and it had just flown away like a startled butterfly trying to escape the talons of a bird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope readers have enjoyed the start of this new part of the Unsettled Series.
> 
> I had a few ideas for a title and BatFan88 mentioned some as well. But after writing the chapter they didn't seem to fit as well as the one I decided to use here. I just hope readers think it fits too.
> 
> I'd love to hear what you thought of this chapter. I hope my portrayal of Lobo was alright even if it wasn't spot-on.


End file.
